


BOP

by Tuxedo_Mark



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Comedy, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Marvel References, Masturbation, POV Female Character, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Mark/pseuds/Tuxedo_Mark
Summary: The trio debate whether or not to change their name. Originally written in 2002.
Relationships: Helena Kyle & Barbara Gordon & Dinah Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	BOP

**Birds of Prey**

**"BOP"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: I wrote this short story way back in 2002, just after watching the second episode, "Slick". I got the idea for it shortly before I saw the pilot episode on the previous Tuesday. This story occurs after the pilot episode and before "Slick". Having recently witnessed Ashley Scott and Dina Meyer reprise their roles in the Arrowverse's massive _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ crossover event, I decided to take another look at this old fic and post it on AO3.

The following story is copyrighted © 2002, 2019 by Mark Moore. I wrote this story on Wednesday, October 16, 2002, from 10:30 PM (10:35 PM for the story itself) to 11:46 PM. I updated it for AO3 on Tuesday, December 10, 2019, from 10:42 PM to 11:00 PM. Nothing's been changed except for the formatting and some punctuation. If you like _Birds of Prey_ and the DCAU, check out my _Batman Beyond_ spinoff series, _Batwoman Beyond_ , which has plenty of _Birds of Prey_ homages. All comments and questions are welcome. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Helena Kyle and Barbara Gordon were hanging out on a couch in the clock tower.

Dinah soon walked over to them. "Guys, I've been thinking." 

"Now, _there's_ a scary thought," Helena commented. 

Dinah giggled and sat down to Helena's right. "Shut up! Listen, we're the Birds of Prey, right?" 

"Last I checked," Helena said. 

"Well, why?" Dinah asked. "Where'd the name come from?" 

"Um, well..." Barbara began, but she couldn't think of a reason or an origin. 

"I mean _you_ I can understand, cuz you're Batman's daughter," Dinah told Helena. She faced Barbara. "But you're not Batgirl anymore, and I'm...what _am_ I?" 

"Phoenix," Helena replied. 

"I'm serious!" Dinah protested. 

"Fine," Helena said. "Junior Supergirl." 

Dinah giggled. "Okay! So, why are we called the Birds of Prey, if only _one_ of us is the kid of a bird?" 

"I'm gonna _flip_ you the bird in a moment," Helena threatened. 

Dinah shook her hands in front of Helena in mock fear. "Ooh! Is that supposed to make me shut my beak?" 

Helena casually raised the middle finger on her right hand. 

"Helena, finger down," Barbara ordered. 

Helena lowered her finger. "Heh. You're no fun." 

"Dinah, continue," Barbara told her. 

Dinah grinned. "Okay. We need a name change." 

"No, we don't," Helena told her. 

"Helena," Barbara chided. 

"Well, maybe not a name _change,_ but maybe acronymize it," Dinah suggested. 

"Say what?" Helena asked. 

"Yeah!" Dinah's grin widened. She illustrated a sign with her hands. "How about BOP?" 

"BOP?" Helena asked in disbelief. "You have _got_ to be kidding us." 

"No, it's great!" Dinah insisted. 

"'Never fear! BOP are here!'" Helena mocked. "Gimme a break!" 

"What's wrong with BOP?" Dinah asked her. 

"Nothing," Helena replied. "I bop myself every morning and night." 

"I _really_ didn't need to know that," Barbara told her. 

"People are gonna think we're a bunch of teenyboppers!" Helena told Dinah. 

Dinah illustrated a sign with her hands again. "Okay, how about She BOP?" 

Helena made a stabbing motion with her right index and middle fingers at her pants. 

"Okay, how about The BOP Squad?" Dinah tried again. "I can see it now!" 

"You can also bite my ass," Helena told her. 

"Okay, okay, how about-" 

"Give it a rest, Dinah," Barbara told her. 

"Yeah," Helena agreed. "We're the Birds of Prey." 

"But those three words are so meaningless!" Dinah insisted. 

"Oh, you want meaning?" Helena raised a finger on her right hand with each spoken word: "Fuck off, bitch." 

"You don't appreciate me!" Dinah stood up and ran off. 

Helena was silent for a moment, then she shrugged. "Well, I agree with her on _that."_

"Try being a little bit more sensitive to her feelings, Helena," Barbara requested. 

Helena thought about it. "I'll try." 

"And change that damn outfit," Barbara added. 

**The End**


End file.
